gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Goode
Zachary (preferred Zach) Goode is first introduced in the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, which chronicles Cammie's second semester as a sophmore. Zach is a student at the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men,and has knowledge of assult riffles(and other guns) and various forms of torture, as implicated by the information shared by Zach in OSOT ("why didnt you let me kill him? That's what we are trained to do"). In the books he is Cammie's main romantic interest although her feelings towards him were not exactly clear until he kissed her in the main hall at the end of the second book. He is also the son of Catherine Goode, who is the leader of a splinter group within the Circle of Cavan that is dedicated to finding/retrieving a list of names of all the key members in the Circle. Physical Appearance He is said to have dark brown hair and is tall but slightly shorter than Josh in CMH. In CMH, when Liz asks if he is ruggedly-handsome hot like George Clooney the later years, cute-boyish hot or Leonardo Decaprio the early years. Bex then says "Rugged. Defintely Rugged." He is of attractive build, (not too bulky) with broad shoulders, dark hair, and emerald green eyes. He constantly wears a smirk that says 'I know something you don't know.' Some say it is to get on Cammie's nerves, and others say it is merely part of his mysterious personality ("Spy"). Zach is said to show almost no resemblance of his mother, other than the eyes. At first we don't know if Zach resembles his father saying he never knew him, but always had Joe. SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST BOOK: In the fourth book Cammie notes how Agent Edward Townsend resembles Zach in a way, and finds out in book six that Townsend is ''Zach's father. Relationships '''Cammie Morgan (Girlfriend)' At first (in Cross My Heart Hope to Spy), Zach's relationship with Cammie was rocky and mostly just consisted of him teasing her. Cammie wasn't exactly sure how to react to him, as she was used to Josh (who was almost the complete opposite of Zach). Zach seems jealous of Josh, and constantly calls him Jimmy. He almost kisses Cammie when they go out into town, but they're interrupted by DeeDee. Finally, at the end of the book, he kisses her in the foyer and says he always finishes what he starts. In Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover, they don't see each other much since Blackthorne is no longer at Gallagher Academy. Zach is focused more on protecting Cammie than anything else in this book. In Only the Good Spy Young, the relationship is much more steady, and they share several kisses. Cammie finds out that Zach's mother is Catherine, and swears to herself that she'll never feel anything for him again. However, this is forgotten at the end of the book, when they kiss again. Zach asks Cammie to run away with him until it's safe for them. She says she can't, and he just says he knows. Cammie runs away over the summer, and in the next book it is shown that Zach went crazy when Cammie was gone, and left on his own to look for her. When Cammie comes back in Out of Sight, Out of Time, things are awkward between the two. Finally, they meet in the middle of the night, when Zach kisses Cammie and comforts her. Things are finally back to normal between them, and they are very close for the rest of the book. Zach becomes jealous when he finds out that Cammie spent time with another guy during the summer, and isn't very nice to Preston when he finds out that he's gotten closer to Cammie. Their relationship was stronger than ever in the final book, United We Spy : I just wrapped the sleeping bag around his shoulders and melted into his arms, rested the back of my head on his chest and leaned against him, staring up at the sky. "I never knew there were this many stars." '' ''"I can't see them." he told me. His breath was warm on my neck, and he kissed the soft skin at the base of my hair, "I just see you." Catherine Goode (Mother) Zach can't stand his mother, and they aren't close at all. He has made it clear in the books that he wants his mother to die. She tries to kill him and Cammie 'Rebecca (Bex) Baxter ' Zach and Bex became closer over the summer that Cammie ran away. Cammie mistakes their relationship as being romantic when she returns, and is jealous. However, she realizes that they just bonded over being the two people that missed Cammie the most. Family Zach's family is complicated. His mom (Catherine Goode) is in the Circle of Cavan, a terrorist group, and his father (Edward Townsend) is the MI6 agent who is determined to stop Catherine. Category:Male Category:Zachary Goode Category:Macey McHenry Category:GA Students Category:Joe Solomon Category:BI Students